WOF Vs Warrior Cats
by Kagomeshipper
Summary: Wings of fire and warriors. The jade winglet gets sucked through a portal into the warriors cats world and turned into cats. They have to train as warriors and all that jazz. PICK YOUR SIDES NOW! 3
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hey Kagomeshipper's sister here! My sister is busy with school stuff so she won't be updating till Mid November. She lets me use her account for my own stories so the stories with the calico cat image are mine. I don't own the characters.

Prologue

Qibli, Moon, Winter, Kinkajou, and Turtle. They were all hanging out in a cave they found near Jade Mountain Academy. There was a little pond nearby.

"Hey did you hear that?" Asked Moon. All of them perked up their ears. Winter and Qibli heard a weird swirling sound deeper down in the cave. Moon's heart began to beat faster in her chest. Her vision blurred and she was in a completely new place. She was in a thick pine forest, there was the sound of yowling and thumping she was running away from something. There was the sound of a scavenger's scream and everything went back to the cave.

"We have to get out of here!" Moon yelled. But it was too late, Kinkajou and Turtle were getting pulled into the back of the cave.

"Moon, are you okay, what happened?"Winter asked urgently, his eyes clouded with worry.

"We have to leave the cave." Moon ignored him and ran after Kinkajou and Turtle.

"KINKAJOU!" Moon Shrieked and ran after her her talons thumping on the ground. She reached out for her best friend and grasped onto one of her claws. Turtle and Kinkajou holding hands, Moon was beginning to get dragged too. Winter grasped Moon's tail and Qibli grasped his but all their struggling didn't help they were all still being dragged. As they got closer, there was huge portal tugging them forward. It was in beautiful shades of purples and blues.

It slowly pulled them in. Qibli felt like his heart would stop but even in his fear he marveled by the sight that lay before his eyes. They got pulled inside and everything turned black.


	2. Meeting Starclan

(Author's NOTE)

Sup guys it's Kagomeshipper's sister again... the second chapter is probably gonna be better than this one btw. I do NOT own wings of fire or warriors they go to their respective owners.

Moon's pov

Moon woke with a start. She opened her eyes to find herself in a clearing with a big rock with four huge oak trees. She stretched and went to open her wings and with a jolt she realised, they were gone. _Wait why am I so short?_ She went to look for her friends but she then realised she was just in a clearing with a bunch of cats. Moon laid down and looked up at the moon and realised there was only one moon and not three. Her eyes blurred once again she was in the same clearing but it was silvery like moonlight. Moon looked around her heart beating fast.

"Moonwatcher." Said a snotty voice. She turned around and saw a snotty nosed gray and white tom.

"Who are you?" Moon asked

"My name is Runningnose."

"Where are we?" Moon asked curiosity itching through her pelt.

"We are in starclan." Runningnose answered.

"Where are my friends? What's starclan? Why did that portal take us? Why am I talking to a CAT?!" Moon asked growing angry which was unusual for her.

"Calm down, please let me explain. I don't know why you're here but I'm sure you're here for a reason. As for why you're talking to a cat, you are a…cat." He looked sorry for her. Moon looked horrified she glanced at her own paws. Her black pelt glistened in the moonlight.

"I'm sorry Moon, but mind my asking what were you before you became a cat." Runningnose asked.

"Well you might think I'm crazy, but I was a dragon." Moon said unwillingly. Runningnose tipped his head his snot dripping onto the grass. Moon cringed, disgusted.

"A dragon is a huge mythical monster- like reptile with huge soaring wings, and there are many different types of dragons. I was Nightwing. I could see into the future and read others mind, I could also breathe fire." Moon explained.

". . . . . ." Moon looked away.

"Where. Are. My. Friends." Moon growled, moving forward threateningly. Her claws dug into the ground. She looked at her paws, fear brewing. Her toes were tipped with white. She had a white chest.

"Where are my FRIENDS?!" She got ready to pounce on him raising a paw ready to slash his ear, claws unsheathed.

"They are in that clearing. Down there." Runningnose brought her to a pool of pure starlight. She looked into it and her friends were down there, except they were cats like her. Winter was sleek and white with a light blue stripe along his back. Kinkajou was a fluffy golden orange cat. And Qibli he was a golden color with light brown stripes. Turtle was a silvery blue tom. There reflection dimmed and she could only see herself. She was black with white speckles along her back and a black tipped tail. She was quite beautiful.

"What is starclan? Why am I only here? Why aren't my friends here with me? " Moon asked.

"Well Moon, starclan is cat heaven. As each cat dies they are visited by a member of starclan. Usually a cat they've had a relationship with and they take them here to starclan with starbound warriors … Starclan is made up of cats from all the clans; however, individual cat-spirits retain their old loyalties and watch over cats from their original clans."

"Do all cats go to starclan? Why did you say clans? Why warriors?" Moon asked in a flurry of questions.

"Calm down." He said.

"That is all I can tell you for now, when you get there your destinies will be laid out for you." Runningnose said.

The starlit clearing drifted from her eyes. Qibli was prodding her flank.

"Qibli! You're awake! Thank the moons!" Moon exclaimed. Winter snorted and said "You've been mewling in your sleep and you woke us all up."

"Do you know you're all cats?" Moon asked.

"Yep." Winter said flatly.

"We have to go deeper into the forest." Moon said getting up.

"Why? Did you have a vision?" Turtle asked nervously flexing his paws in the dirt.

"Yes, but not the usual, I had a vision from some dead warriors." Moon explained.

" What the hell are warriors?" Winter asked, unsheathing his claws.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out. We have to split up. Our destinies will intertwine once again. Follow your hearts and instincts, and they will lead you toward your on true home." Moon prophesied.

"That is completely stupid. Why would we split up just because "It's our destiny" I mean come on that's just dumb." Winter growled raising a paw with claws sheathed to gently swipe her ear.

"If Moon had a vision I'll listen. They're usually right. If we have to split up… I'll do it. " Qibli said twining his tail with moon's. Kinkajou giggled and curled her fluffy tail around her paws.

"Ooooh Qibli's got a crush." Kinkajou whispered into Turtle's ear loudly.

Moon untwined her tail from Qibli's and looked at the ground.

"Thank you Qibli." Moon said swiping a paw behind her ears.

"So this is it." Winter said towering above them all.

"Yes. Goodbye Winter." Moon said it felt like her heart was breaking in two leaving her friends for her destiny but she would see them again. _I will see them again._ Moon thought hopefully.

It was like eating rotten prey and if she took the first bite she would die.

Winter took the first bite.

"Goodbye Everyone, goodbye Moon." He said touching his nose to Moon's cheek. Moon sniffed feeling her heart break. Winter ran toward the hills and she felt a chill breeze run through her heart. "Goodbye friends." Turtle said awkwardly touched noses with them all. And ran into the forest.

"Goodbye Moon, I have to go. Like you said it's my destiny."Qibli said he touched his nose to her ear and ran towards the hills where Winter went.

"Goodbye, Kinkajou." Moon said hoarsely cold tears brewing in her eyes.

"Hey, Moon what about me?" Kinkajou asked fear brewing in her eyes.

"Follow your heart. It will lead to where you must go." Moon said.

"Thank you. Kinkajou said burying her face in Moon's fur." Moon rested her head on Kinkajou's and said comforting things to her. Once Kinkajou calmed down they went their separate ways. Moon went toward the pines and kinkajou towards the lush forest.


	3. Winter's New Home

Winter's POV

He went towards the Moor the long grasses and the cool breeze reminded him of the barren snow of the ice kingdom. He sniffed the air and walked deeper into the moor. Then he smelled more cats. He began to bristle. There was a group of them sprinting towards him. He couldn't take them all on by himself. So he decided not to act hostile.

"What are you doing here." Asked a black tom. He was with a brown tabby. A dark brown tom. And a small light grey tabby she-cat.

 _Who cares what these cats think? I should show them a thing or two._

"I don't know, you aren't the boss of where I go. I don't even know you."

Winter said scoffing, sounding completely superior to these cats.

"How dare-" The light grey she-cat was cut off by the black tom. She glared at him and tensed her haunches ready to pounce on Winter.

"Get off of our territory, rogue." The black cat said fiercely.

"Who're you calling a rogue you fleabag? Huh? Hmmm? Did I hurt your feelings? Well if you're picking a fight you're picking a fight with the wrong cat." Winter said smirking.

Unsheathing his long hooked claws. The grey she-cat could not contain herself and pounced on him. She clawed his flank and jumped up into the air and landed on his back. Wintershook her off in mere seconds and had her pinned.

She bit and clawed but he was too strong for her. There was fear in her eyes. Blood roared in his ears. Either me or her that's just the way it is. He raised a paw ready to end her life.

"Stop!" The black cat yowled and slammed into him, knocking the air out of him.

It took him a second to recover but that wasn't fast enough and this cat was stronger and bigger than him.

Then once another pound to the head was over, everything was dark and he felt as if he was being dragged. Red covered black and he was wide awake in seconds. He was bleeding out of his forehead. These cats weredragging him somewhere by the tail. He closed his eyes the darkness reaching in for him once again.

When he woke up he was being prodded in the head by a pretty golden tabby calico.

"Huh?" Winter asked.

"Who are you?" Winter asked hoarsely.

"I'm goldenleap the medicine cat of windclan." Goldenleap explained.

Clans must be like tribes I wonder who the queen is. Probably not as cold or intelligent as Queen Glacier, what's a medicine cat?

Goldenleap began to chew up a poultice for Winter.

"What are you doing?" Winter asked disgusted.

"I'm making a poultice for wound so it doesn't become infected." Goldenleap explained.

"Why are you helping me?" Winter asked confused.

"Deadstar, said that you're gonna be a clan member." Goldenleap said her eyes slitted with displease.

"What?" Winter asked.

"Who's Deadstar?" Winter asked.

"Our leader. He was the black tom that stopped you from killing Silverpaw."

"Oh."Winter replied.

I guess it's different here. I guess I can't go home. Moon isn't here. His heart was broken. She chose Qibli. It was her choice. He bent his head in defeat.

Then Deadstar walked in. "You've proved yourself a strong cat, rogue. Welcome to windclan. You will be apprenticed soon enough." He said gruffly Goldenleap and Deadstar shared a word and then Winter started going into his own little world.

"What's your name? I must give you a name if you are to be made a clan member. Do you want to keep it? If you do I fear your clanmates might judge you." Deadstar said in his big loud voice.

"Winter is my name. You can change it but pick something like it." He said with eyes slitted. Deadstar and Goldenleap shared another word, then Deadstar asked if I would come with him. Winter followed him out into a large shaft in the ground with little mounds in the ground large enough for a large group of cats to sleep in. Then there was a huge bush of vine and tall grasses molded together into a living space. It had looked warm and cozy in there. Deadstar jumped onto large stone edged into the ground.

"All cats gather for a clan meeting. Today we will be apprenticing a young strong cat from outside the clans. His name was once winter and now it will be icepaw. Webfoot, will you take on this apprentice?" Deadstar asked his voice echoing into the hills.

"No, I will not. He does not deserve to be in windclan. This fleabag has no code of honor. For starclan's, sake he tried to kill silverpaw!" Webfoot growled turning around to speak to the whole clan.

"He should prove his worth!" Said a tortoiseshell she-cat stepping up.

"We should have a competition! He could fight against the apprentices. No claws of course." Said the dark brown tom gruffly.

"Good idea, Mudclaw. Lets see if he could beat all of our apprentices at once. No claws. Sparrowpaw, silverpaw, Lilacpaw. The three apprentices jumped at him. He took them claws sheathed. Silverpaw leaped toward him and he jumped away. Lilacpaw jumped onto his back. He flipped her over with such swift movements he was in awe of himself. While he was taking care of lilacpaw, Sparrowpaw had jumped onto his back. Silverpaw was trying to make him lose his balance, she was gnawing at his back legs. He shook himself. Lilacpaw, went limp. Winter already knew that trick. While he was focused on the other two. Lilacpaw, slithered out from under him and went to help Silverpaw.

"Enough!" Deadstar yowled.

TO BE CONTINUED…. Sorry for the late update


	4. Qibli's Nightmare

Qibli's POV

Qibli walked through the long grass, watching the sunset.

 _Well I guess I'd better find somewhere to sleep._ He walked near a large tree with long strong gnarly branches branches stretching far across the sky. Qibli jumped up on the tree and clawed his way up to one of the long branches. Qibli watched the sunset once more, watching the sky fade into darkness. He closed his eyes, curling up on one of the sturdy branches. He still tried sleeping knowing he would be unable to, as his mind rushed with thoughts only circling around Moon. _If only we didn't have to leave Pyrriha, then Moon and I could have gone to the lost continent. Is that selfish of me?_

Later that night… Qibli had a dream. "Qibli, find Windclan." Whispered a soft voice, soft like a library on rainy day. Kind and safe. _A library, Moon likes those._ It reminded him of Moon.

He was tired, but he still opened his knowing if there was a chance he could see Moon again. Yet he was still curious. He was in a clearing, a black cat with white speckles smiled at him. It was Moon. He'd known it was her. It didn't even take time for his mind to register her. He would spot her in any of the largest crowd to see her.

She was a long distance away in a pine forest. He tried to yell her name, but no words came out of his jaws. He ran to her, still yelling her name with a big smile on his face. _It was Moon! It was really her!_ The trees and grass around him kept getting longer the nearer he came to her. Now he couldn't see in front of him, all he could see was the grass in front of him. The grass towered over him, yet he still kept running until he couldn't lungs began to ache in his chest. He stopped to catch his breath. He yelled her name again. In a split second the grass was normal again and Moon was walking deeper into the forest the darkness engulfing her. He once again tried to chase, but his legs would not move it was almost like he had lost control over his body. He tried to shout her name, nothing except a sharp scream of deep terror came out of his mouth. He wasn't even doing this on purpose, it just happened. He woke up with his mouth open and his eyes wide. He blinked and looked around, shaking with confusion and fear. He fell off the tree branch he was sleeping on. _Must have been because of my nightmare._ He could usually sleep in trees without falling out. _This dream was not like his usual night terrors. Most of them were about Moon dying in front of him and him unable to help her in any way shape or form. Could you even call that a nightmare?_ It was a nightmare in his mind. Moon walking away from him, possibly never seeing her ever again. He missed her more than he could even put into words. There was one thing not horribly saddening about the dream.

 _The message._ He looked at the moors ahead of him. The grass so long, gliding in the dawn breeze. _Windclan._ What _is_ Windclan and how am I supposed to find it? Then there was a gust of wind so swift and strong, Qibli felt like it could topple him over.

 _Qibli, follow your heart._ He heard something like faint whispers in the breeze. He listened harder, but nothing happened. _Was it his imagination?_ Then he heard it again. Too soft for him to understand, but he still knew it was there. Almost like a type of presence. He looked at the sunrise. Streaked with colors. Reds, oranges, yellows. _It truly was beautiful._ Moon would have liked it. He could imagine her here next to him. Smiling her sweet smile.


	5. Kinkajou's Thoughts

Kinkajou's POV

 _Where should I go? Hmmm. I miss Turtle. I wonder where he went, it's so boring all by myself. If I were Turtle where would I go? Kinkajou walked in the direction to where she thought she heard the sound of rushing water. I figured he would go to water. Being a seawing in all._


	6. A New Turtle

Turtle's POV

Turtle looked at his surroundings. Turtle sat on the riverbank. With the sand in between his toes. He looked at his reflection in the water. It felt like the sand back home except with hard river stones. Back home the ocean shore had sharp seashells and hermit crabs littered across the beautiful sandy beach. He jumped in the river, feeling the cold water run through his fur. He waded until he had to swim. He made it the other side safely and shook his thick silky fur as dry as he could. It didn't feel as good to be wet in his small cat body. The water didn't seep into his scales and make him feel refreshed and healthy now. All it did was make him feel heavy and cold. He still liked swimming though. It reminded him of home.

There was scuttling in the reeds. He turned around to see a tawny she-cat with white splotches. "Oh, hello." He began as relief seeped into she-cat growled and began walking towards him threateningly. He backed away until he bumped into a tree trunk. She jumped to pounce on him but panic struck him and he ducked and she just barely almost ramming her nose into the tree. She changed direction midair. He ran under her, which was not a very good idea. She landed on his back digging her claws into his back to hold onto him. He ran around, and rolled onto his back. (Almost like a turtle!)

The she-cat was not expecting this as he crushed her with his weight. He squirmed out of her grip and now he had her pinned. "Well that wasn't very nice!" Turtle said letting confusion leak into his voice. "Why did you try to attack me?" Turtle asked still very confused. _Did I do something to make her angry? What could I have done?_ "I'll tell you if you get off me." The she-cat growled. He let go of her and sat down on the river bank. He patted his paw on the sand next to him. "Come sit." He meowed. "I'll stand thanks." The she-cat said. "So, why did you attack me?" He asked calmly. The she-cat sighed and sat down next to him and stared into his emerald green eyes. "I'm not lying," she said "But I thought you were going to steal my fish." She looked down at her paws now. Turtle could tell she was embarrassed. "It's fine." he said with a smile. "By now my fish will be gone." The she-cat said. Glaring down at her paws. She dug her claws into the sand. "I'll catch you one or two." Turtle said. She looked up at him with a look of sheer surprise. "Really?... You don't look like one who would know how to hunt." She said with a smirk. (Turtle is a little chubbier than most clan cats or rogues) Turtle laughed, he liked this cat. "Come watch." He smiled as they walked to the water. He watched the water being careful of his shadow. As the fish swam past he flicked the fish with his paw out of the water. He broke the fish's spine with a quick movement of his paw. "See" He said with a wide smile. "Here" He pushed it towards her. "Are you sure? You did catch it." She asked licking her chest fur.

"I only caught it to give it to you." Turtle said softly. "It's fine I'll just catch another." He said more loudly. He turned back to the water and caught another fish in at least 30 seconds. "Hey what's your name?" She asked "I've never seen you before."

"Turtle." He said plainly. He killed the fish with a swipe of his paw. "Let's eat!" Turtle said smiling. "What's your name?"

It looked like she was thinking if she could trust him. "Cats around here call me Cotton!" She said with a big wide smile. He smiled back. "Come on, let's eat." He said while taking a bite out of his fish. Cotton took a bite as well and finished in a few ravenous bites. Turtle only now just realised how skinny she was. "Here you can have mine." He said pushing his in front of her paws. "Are you sure?" Cotton asked. "Sure I'm not very hungry." Turtle said even though he hadn't eaten since this morning and now the was going down.

Right after he said this a large rumble came from his stomach. Cotton giggled. It was like the sound of ripples of sweet honey dripping from a honeycomb. He looked at her embarrassed, his cheeks turning pink.

He turned from her and caught another fish. He killed it and this time _he_ ate it in a few ravenous bites. "How are you so good at catching fish?" She asked with a chuckle. He Ignored the question, he couldn't tell her he used to be dragon. "See now you have to eat it, I've already eaten." He joked with her getting another honey sweet giggle. Just now at this moment Turtle noticed he'd never been this confident in his life. Was it this cat or was it this new place? He looked around after he heard another scuttling in the reeds. "Darn is somebody else here to attack me?" He asked looking at Cotton. It looked like guilt flashed through her eyes before she started laughing again. She had a nice laugh like Kinkajou. Kinkajou. He missed her. If she were only here to meet his new friend. "Hey do wanna be friends?" Cotton asked almost mimicking his thoughts.

He heard the reeds rustling again and looked over there to see Kinkajou. Her eyes were dark. He ran over to her, but she ran away before he reached her. He looked at the spot she had been, he smelled it but all that was there were her small paw prints and a few wet drops. He wasn't sure what they were so he called Cotton over for her opinion on the matter. "Hey, Cotton what are these?" He asked with an almost unnoticeable hint of worry in his voice.

"They kind of look like tear drops." Cotton said. "Why do you know that she-cat?" Cotton asked. "Yes." He said looking at the spot where Kinkajou had been only moments ago. "Hey do you know a good place to sleep around here?" Turtle asked. "Not around here." Cotton said. "Riverclan would kill us." "What's Riverclan?" Turtle asked. "Riverclan is one of the four clans who live in the area and eat all the prey. They guard the area claiming it's "their" territory. No one else is allowed anywhere near their territory or they will drive you off the territory." Cotton explained her voice laced with interest. "Are we on Riverclan's territory?!" Turtle asked fear in his voice. "Yeah. I guess we should probably get going." Cotton said without an ounce of fear or worry in voice at all. They continued talking as they walked. _Turtle didn't know where they were going, but he trusted Cotton a cat he had only known for less than a day._ "What are the other clans?" Turtle asked curiously. "Thunderclan, one of the better ones. They let you join if they think you're good enough to join. I always thought it would be cool to join a clan. Have other cats be your friend and care about you." She explained with a daydreaming look on her face. "You seem like you would like to join a clan." Turtle said with a small smile.

"What? Did you say something?" Cotton asked loudly. Turtle looked at her with a small smile. "Oh let me think, what are the other ones?" Cotton asked herself.

"Oh yeah! Shadowclan and Windclan! Shadowclan are fierce night stalkers. They are very mysterious. I don't know very much about them. Windclan is cool! They chase rabbits and run like scared mice on crack!." Cotton said that followed by a flurry of giggles from herself. Turtle looked at her and asked

"Where are we going?" They walked into a moonlit clearing with a redbud tree in the middle. They were far past Riverclan territory they were past the moors and past a large cave they walked past. They had walked till it was dark, the Moon was high in the sky. "Do you live here?" Turtle asked in surprise.

"Yeah." She smiled and climbed up onto the tree. She patted her paw on the spot right next to her.


End file.
